


kiss me now

by tsunderestorm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: It might be reckless as hell, but Jesse thinks there's really no better way to spend a moment's reprieve in battle than kissing your boyfriend.





	

The mission is tense. They have everything to rally against: short windows of opportunity, compromised escape routes, less operatives than they could probably stand to have; a full deck of cards stacked against them. Jesse hasn't seen Jack for what feels like hours, hasn't seen anything from Ana or Reinhardt, not even a stray bullet or a bellowed howl. Even Gabe is quieter than normal, only radio static where there is usually an order or an encouragement. Worst of all, he hasn't seen Genji in hours and that chills him right down to his core.

It's not that he thinks Genji’s delicate. He knows he was one hell of all fighter even before the enhancements and he's damn near unstoppable now. It’s not that he can't handle his own, Jesse would never say that. It's just that when you've spent days smelling the blood of fallen comrades as you walk through war-torn streets, seen people ripped to shreds and shot so full of bullet holes they look like Swiss cheese, you tend to worry when your boyfriend is out in it no matter how competent he is.

_Focus_ , he thinks. He has to focus, or the whole thing is done for. Himself, his commanders, the team. Genji.

Jesse darts out from behind a wall to fire a single shot at an incoming terrorist. Dead center, head shot, an instant kill. Right on the money, if he did say so himself. In the space between the thump of his own blood rushing in his ears he hears someone running at full tilt behind him, just off to the right. _Playing dirty_ , he thinks. He spins around to fire only to have Genji dart in front, the shorter of his swords a blur of metal as he draws it, lethal sharp and scary fast. Jesse hears the _ding_ as the bullet bounces off the metal and the soft, wet _thunk_ of shurikens in human flesh that tells him Genji saved his ass. He whistles, low and impressed.

“You sure are somethin’,” he says with an incredulous shake of his head and Genji sheathes the sword with a metallic ringing that makes Jesse's head swim. “Knock me on my ass every time.”

Genji dips his head in a mock bow and squeezes Jesse's free hand for just a moment, warm and loving. A simple gesture, but one that makes Jesse's tired body surge back to life.

“It is because of me that you are not on your ass, cowboy, but I am nothing special,” Genji says, faltering in his depreciation when Jesse's face falls and adding “But thank you.”

With that,he turns on his heel whip-quick and bends, crouching in the way he does before he jumps up and out of reach. His body coiled and ready to strike, like the dragon he is.

“Hey, wait a second,” Jesse says as he coils his arm around Genji’s back and pulls him back in close, knocking him off balance. Genji is breathing fast and hard, vents open and steaming from exertion. His face tilts upwards when Jesse steadies him with a palm at the small of his back, an air of cute wonder that shows through even with the expressionless metal. Jesse thinks for the briefest of seconds that they must look like a movie poster: the dashing hero and his love interest, with Genji so tiny in his arms. Slowly, he slides his hand up the ridged metal of Genji's back until his fingers find the clasps at the back of his visor, pressing into them for the familiar hiss and give as it slides up and back and he can see the ninja’s face.

Genji's eyes are honey-colored, sweet and warm and everything Jesse loves. His hand curls around Genji's neck to cup his jaw, kissing the rosy pink apples of his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his sweat-damp forehead. He kisses him right there in the raining hail of enemy fire, in a moment of sanctuary with hostile territory on all sides. It feels like now or never, like he'll really die if he doesn't feel Genji's mouth moving against his, soft and warm as ever. He gets greedy and Genji welcomes it, letting Jesse work his tongue past the seam of his lips, licking inside his mouth and moaning. Laughing into it when his beard tickles Genji's cheek, knowing they have about ten more seconds before someone notices the muffled sucks and licks, the way their teeth clack against each other's.

_Quit and get in there_ , _punk,_ someone - _Gabe_ \- hisses through their comms, and Jesse changes his hold on Peacekeeper enough to stick his middle finger up. He hopes Gabe can see it from where he is, hopes he can feel it in the radio silence following the order. His mouth curls into a smile against Genji's mouth and he feels the man laugh, honest and open, against him as he bites his lip playfully.

“Gotta go,” he says as he jumps away, scaling a building in two seconds and Jesse follows after, running until his lungs burn and legs ache. He can finish this mission like he'll finish any other joint operation with Overwatch - because Genji is waiting at the end.


End file.
